


Due South Cow Poem

by theprokaryotekid



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/pseuds/theprokaryotekid
Summary: Cow-nstable Benton Fraser, at yor servis.





	Due South Cow Poem

**Author's Note:**

> After [Poem_for_your_sprog](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/598qrb/health_inspectors_of_reddit_whats_the_worst/d96si4d/?context=3)

i first came hear  
to solv a cryme  
and haf remaned  
beyonde thatt time.  
my frend calld Raye  
(of which ar two)  
they say noe but -

i lik the clue.


End file.
